Why can't I love you?
by SnowLily01
Summary: I'm just a normal student,but people keep saying that I'm popular.I met a girl one day, and I suddenly fell in love with her, it's the first time I felt something like this towards somebody. But why do people dislike her? and say I shouldn't be with her?
1. Chapter 1

**S: Hi! I'm sorry! but I wanted to do this story so so so badly! for First School& First Love's Second edition I don't know how their**

**relationship is going to improve. So I made a new story to freshen up my mind! I like love stories that usually happens in school, and**

**forbidden stuff, so yeah...I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**One day late in the afternoon where the rain wasn't stopping lies a teenage boy standing waiting for the rain to stop.**

**He looked at the sky and gave a huge sigh, he ruffled his blonde hair and looked at a girl that was beside him.**

**She was beautiful, she had long teal coloured hair but he heard rumors that she is a person who is really tough to deal with.**

**It made him feel worried standing next to her, he didn't like her at all.**

**He stepped a few inches away from her, when she realized that he didn't want to be close to her.**

**The girl looked at the boy with a stare and made him gulp in fright, she calmed her eyes and bit her lip.**

"It's okay, if you don't want to be with me then just go!" The girl said to him in a rough tone

"B-but if I do, I'll get wet..." The boy answered frightened

"Here, just take my umbrella. Use it" She grabbed his hand and placed her umbrella on top of it

"Are you sure?" He asked

"I'll be going then" She said to him while walking to the rain by herself making her wet.

"Wait!" The boy ran to her and covered her with the umbrella

"I said that you should use it!" She said angrily

"You're going to catch a cold if you walk in the rain like this"

**The girl didn't say a word to complain back but by looking at the innocent boy's face, she couldn't get herself to yell at him.**

"Fine, I'll take you home"

"Thanks..." He said nervously

* * *

><p><strong>They both walked silently, the boy wanted to have a conversation with her but she didn't want to talk at all.<strong>

**She is totally different than any other girls that he talks to, all of them were really happy when he talks to them.**

**Actually he was popular in his school, he is known to be cute, smart and very kind.**

**Girls would do anything for him, but this is his first time seeing someone like her.**

"This is my house, thank you for walking me home" He said to her

**The girl looked away from his face, turned around and started walking to another direction.**

**Suddenly when he saw the girl leave, his heart feels like it's aching.**

** But a few moment's later when he wanted to go inside his house he heard a little but clear voice.**

"Next time bring an umbrella okay..." said the girl's voice but in a smooth tone

* * *

><p><strong>He looked at the direction of the girl that still wasn't far from his house.<strong>

**His cheek got all red, he quickly went inside his room and jumped onto his bed while touching both of his cheeks**

"Why can't I stop burning? have I got a fever?" He asked himself

**He snapped out of his thoughts and started changing his clothes from school.**

**After he finished, he went downstairs to find his older sister sitting on a couch while reading a girl's magazine.**

**He sat next to her and stared at her for a couple of minutes making her start to get uncomfortable.**

**She closed her magazine and looked at his little brother that was still staring at him.**

"Is there something you want? if you want something then just say it" She said

"Rin-nee, I don't know why but today I feel a little weird"

"Weird how?" Rin asked

"As if my body suddenly feels hotter for some reason"

"A-are you having a fever! ?" Rin asked concerned

"Well, I'm not feeling sick or anything but when I was walking here with a girl that I just met today"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin smiled at him while looking at his innocent little brother that doesn't know what it feels when you're in 'Love'.<strong>

**She laughed making his little brother shocked at her reaction.**

"What's so funny?" He asked

"Oh...Len! you're so innocent and never had this kind of experience have you?"

"I guess not..." He answered with a frown

"Come on! don't be sad like that, it makes you feel that way because your in Love!"

"In love?" He asked back

"Yeah! you know when you feel nervous around her, and you just want her to look at you as someone than just a friend"

"T-that's exactly how I feel"

"Really? then tell me how it happened!" Rin asked excitedly

"Um...It was raining today right? she gave me her umbrella so that I could go home, she was walking all wet alone without thinking of

herself, so she decided to take me home"

"That's was very nice of her you should thank her tomorrow, do you know how she looks like?" Rin asked

"She had long beautiful teal hair and was tied into two ponytails, she doesn't seem like a person who likes to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin pointed at her head trying to think about a person she might know that fits that description.<strong>

**When she knew who it was her eyes widen in shock, she put both of her arms on her little brothers shoulder with a worried expression**

"Is something wrong Rin-nee?" He asked

"L-Len just to be safe, don't get close to her okay!"

**Len didn't know what was going on in his sisters head but by the way she reacted in the description of the girl it might be better if he just**

** do what his sister told him to do.**

"Sure I'll stay away from her"

"I'm sorry Len, this is your first love experience but I don't want you to make a bond with her...maybe you can find somebody else? I'm really

sorry that just sounds so horrible"

"It's okay, I barely even know her" Len said with a smile

"Thank you"

"I'm going to bed okay? good night" Len said as he walked back upstairs

"G'night" Rin replied as she continued her reading

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, in school where Len was in charge of collecting the student's homework, when he saw the same figure that he saw yesterday <strong>

**from the window. The teal haired girl that is sitting under a sakura tree by herself.**

**He couldn't stop wondering why she was there by herself. He snapped out of his thoughts because his older sister told him to stay away **

**from her. He walked to the teachers room to give the students books after he went out, he didn't know why but his body feels like it has a**

** mind of it's own. He speeded to the first floor and out to the school's field where the sakura tree was and before he knew it, the girl was **

**right infront of him. He stepped closer to her and found her asleep, he sat next to her and observed her face.**

**When he looked closer, she wasn't frightening at all, I wonder why people don't like her so much? her face looks pretty and nice.**

**Len carefully placed his hand on her cheek it was soft and slightly pink coloured.**

**He didn't know why but, he leaned closer to her face and gave her a slow kiss on her lips, when she suddenly woke up and pushed him **

**away.** "What do you think you're doing! ?" She shouted with a blush on her face

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!"

While still blushing she turned her back to him and crossed both of her arms

"Look...why do you have to do that?" She asked

"I didn't kno-" Len tried to explain but was cut off

"I meant why did you have to do that with me? why not somebody else?" She asked as her voice softened

* * *

><p><strong>Len was totally stuck in his own mind hearing her voice, his heart was starting to beat even faster than yesterday.<strong>

**Is this what her sister told him? this feeling that just can't be ignored.**

"Maybe...it's because I... love...you.." He said slowly while gripping his shirt tightly

**The girl clenched her fist as tight as she could and looked at Len with tears flowing in her eyes.**

**Len didn't know what to do, he wanted to help her out but don't know how.**

"Liar! liar!" She shouted

"No! I'm telling the truth!"

"There's no way someone like you would like me! someone must have paid you to do this to me! well, I don't care do what they want and just

stay away from me! Leave me alone!" She shouted again with more tears flowing in her eyes

**Len was totally shocked with the girl, she looks so miserable.**

**He hoped that he could do something, anything to help her but he didn't know what was wrong.**

**He didn't know anything about her but he knows now that he is totally in love with her**

* * *

><p><em>To be continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>S: Well what do you guys think? please review!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**S: Finally! I got this chapter finished! I was having trouble thinking the ideas but again finally!**

**I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**Len looked at her depressed face and quickly grabbed her into a hug.**

**The girl's eyes widen in shock but she didn't let go.**

**Len patted her back until she relaxed and her tears were gone.**

**She broke their hug while looking straight down to the ground, while hiding her face.**

"Ok...that's enough" The girl said while slowly pushing him aside

"Can you tell me your name?" Len asked curiously

"I bet people would know already...how come you've never heard of me? don't people talk alot about me?"

**Len scratched his head and sighed**

"Well, I've never been interested in gossips" he said

"I'm going to class" she said and walked off

"Hey, wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>The girl went to her classroom which was the same as Len's.<strong>

**She took a random sitting place that was in the back.**

**Len took a seat that was beside her, she looked annoyed at him and looked to another direction**

"How come I've never noticed that we were in the same class?" Len asked happily

"It's because I like to skip classes, I thought that you weren't in the same class as me...!" She said a bit angry

"Well, let's be good friends!"

**She was getting more annoyed and her face was still red after remembering what Len did.**

**Len noticed that she was embarrassed after the kiss he gave.**

**His face also turned to the same colour as hers.**

"Are you mad about what I did to you?" Len asked

"What? you never did anything to me!" She said as if nothing happened between them

"I did 'THAT' to you your not angry?" He asked again

"What do you mean by 'that'?"

"The kiss!" Len said loudly with an innocent face

**People looked at their direction, the girl covered her face.**

** Len was still looking at her wanting a response.**

**A few minutes past by the people continued to pursue what they were doing.**

**The girl uncovered her face and looked at Len with her most angry face.**

**Len didn't know why she was mad at him.**

"What were you thinking saying that out loud!" She whispered

"Was it that bad of a word to say?" Len whispered back

"It's not bad but embarrassing!"

"Why?"

"It's common sense! when you kiss someone you can't just reveal it to all the others!"

"Oh...I'm sorry" Len said guilty

**She also started to feel guilty after yelling at him like that.**

**She rested her head on her table and whispered again **"Just don't do it anymore"

**Len smiled at her and replied an **"Okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>The teacher went into their classroom, all the student went back on to their seats.<strong>

**The girl was still resting her head on the table, the teacher never notices because she was in the back.**

**Len wanted to wake her up, but usually in class he weren't supposed to talk unless he wanted to ask a question.**

"Students! today I want all of you to work in pairs, you could pick anyone it's up to all of you!"

**The classroom was bustling with students walking to their friends desk to pair up while the girl that's beside Len wasn't bothered to find one.**

**Len was crowded with girl wanting to pair up with him, but he rejected all of their request.**

**Because he only wanted the girl that was beside him to pair up.**

**Everybody was shocked to hear that Len want's to pair up with her, they began talking to prevent it.**

"Len, why do you want to pair up with her? she's not a person who is good to work with"

"Yeah, why not with me Len? I'm good at this project stuff"

"No, it's okay I'll be fine with her..." Len said

**All the student's stood stock-still, they were confused why Len would want to pair up with someone like her.**

**But they couldn't help because it was Len's decision, so they tried to ignore and got back to listening to the teacher.**

**After the school bell rang, the girl woke up and yawned widely with Len right infront of her.**

"What is it now?" She asked still half sleepy

"We're partners on the project, we should be doing it now!"

"Wha?" She said as her eyes widen in shock

* * *

><p><strong>Len grabbed her hand and took her out from the classroom and in to a place where it was quiet enough to do it.<strong>

**She just followed Len without any complaints and started to do their project.**

"So, what are we going to make?" She asked

"A big poster about how to keep the world away from global warming"

"That again? that is an old homework project to do again and again"

"Me too, I guess the teacher couldn't think about anything else for us to give"

**After a couple of minutes of them drawing and putting on letters saying keep the what green, and don't do this or that.**

**Len was thinking that this would be a good time to know her a little better.**

"So about your name again, I still haven't known it yet"

"Miku, it's Miku" She said while cutting an origami paper

"Just Miku?" Len asked while colouring the paper with a blue paint

"Hatsune Miku"

"That's a pretty name" Len complimented

"Your just trying to be fake nice to me"

"Didn't you hear that, I'm not going to lie to you"

"No, you just said back then that you were telling the truth about..." Miku said then silenced

"About what?" Len asked back

"Is it, true that you really love me?" Miku asked without showing her face but covered with her bangs

* * *

><p><strong>Len blushed at her question, his heart started to beat again.<strong>

**He avoided to look at her face, maybe because he was really shy about what she would react.**

"As I said...I do..."

**Miku continued her cutting without giving him a response, her face was totally blank**

**Len held her hand with a worried face, and Miku finally looked at him with her eyes revealed**

"Stop cutting if your not doing it carefully!" Len said concerned

"I'll be fine! just let go of my hand!" Miku's hand tossed and turned in the air when the scissors reached Len's cheek that made it bleed

**Miku was shocked after what she did, Len held his face that was bleeding.**

**Miku went to a drinking fountain to wet her handkerchief with the water and rushed to where Len was sitting.**

**She carefully wiped Len's blood from his cheek and put a bandage on it.**

"I'm sorry..." Miku said

"It's fine...let's just continue to do the project"

"Sure" She said guilty

* * *

><p><strong>The few moments they were working none of them wanted to talk to each other.<strong>

**So it was all quiet and nerve wracking, Once it was done, Len took the poster and headed home.**

**Miku pulled his sleeve with guilt in her eyes, actually Len didn't want her to feel guilty after what she did but.**

**He was worried about what's going to happen to her if he started to stop her from doing something dangerous**.

"Look, if it would make you better you could give me a punishment"

"A punishment?" Len asked again

"Yes, anything you'd like" She said

**Len quickly thought about what he was going to do with her, he had an evil smile on his face.**

**Miku on the other hand was nervous about what he was thinking and going to do the her.**

**Len went close to her cheek and gave her a kiss but then he bit it not that hard but feels like a painful needle.**

"Oww...!" Miku said while rubbing her side of the cheek

"There, now we're even!"

"Never thought that was your punishment, I'd thought that you would give me all your homework to do or chores"

"I wouldn't go that extreme"

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't thought about it" Miku smiled in relieve

"Maybe next time I'll go a little over the edge" Len chuckled

"I better keep my guard up then" Miku said

"I'm going home now, I'll take the poster home. Bye!" Len said and walked off

"Yeah...bye" Miku waved her hand slowly

* * *

><p><strong>When Len disappeared from her sight another figure was found behind her.<strong>

**She had brown short hair wearing a dark red dress.**

**She placed her arms around her to grab her attention.**

**Miku looked at her and frowned deeply.**

"Auntie Meiko..." Miku began to talk

"Miku, glad to see your having a good time" She said

"Y-you were watching the both of us all this time...?" Miku asked frightened

"I always watch you whenever you go"

"I was just doing a project..."

**Meiko raised her hand and slapped Miku on her cheek.**

**Miku fell down on the ground with tears welling up in her eyes, but she held it.**

**Meiko laughed seeing her miserable, as if it was the perfect sight.**

"I'll be seeing you around then, and if you dare to do something without my permission..." Meiko said

"I'll make sure you'll suffer the same as I did to your parents" She said her final sentence

**She left Miku behind sitting on the ground.**

**Her eyes were full of hatred and revenge to that person, but she wasn't strong enough to fight back.**

**That's why she promised to herself that whatever happens, she'll have to face it without fear.**

"I'll make sure I get what I want someday...and it is you suffering like me" She whispered to herself

* * *

><p><strong>S: I'm going to use Meiko alot now...maybe? well, usually I make her a background character.<strong>

**I'm going to make more changes to all my others! so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**S: Merry Christmas! wait, I think I said it a bit late or early? I'm to lazy to look at the calendar...**

**Well anyway CHAPTER UPDATE! I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**In the next morning, Len was in a very good mood unlike our depressed Miku.**

**She walked into the school without any energy and feels like she just wanted things to end.**

**She's tired of problems and consequences she had to deal with alone...she always wished that her parents were here with her.**

**But that was never going to happen or be fulfilled because there's no way anyone could make her parents come back to life.**

**It's worst enough she lost her parents, but her suffering will not end that easy as she was stuck with the source of her suffering...**

**As usual she sat at the back where no one could bother or see her except for that one boy named "Len"**

"Miku, good morning!" Len said with a bright happy smile

"..." Miku didn't respond

"Hey! what's wrong with you today?" Len asked while tugging her shoulder

"Let go of me..." Miku said in a careless tone

"Why are you suddenly acting like this?"

"It's none of your business"

**The bell rang as a sign that class is getting started.**

**Len took his seat but he was still wondering why was Miku acting differently unlike yesterday, he thought that their bond was at least getting a bit closer.**

**He was thinking about her through the whole period, he didn't care about the lessons as he already finished the book by himself at home.**

**For the whole 4hours of studying, the recess bell finally rang, Miku also finally woke up from her beautiful slumber.**

**Again girls were crowding over Len asking him if he wanted to share a lunch together, as usual he rejected all of them and headed to the same**

**girl that's always right next to him.**

**She looked at him with a bored yet still sleepy face, that could make someone's happy face turn into a frown.**

**But Len didn't mind at all, he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the roof top for them to sit and have lunch together.**

"Well, let's eat!" Len said while opening up his lunch box and later notices that Miku didn't have anything to eat

"Don't you have any food?" He asked

"I don't want to eat..." She said when the her stomach grumbled loudly making her blush, Len laughed and took a chopstick full of rice and meat

"Here say AAhhh~" Len said and held the food close to Miku's mouth

"I said I don't want to -Umpph!" Miku tried to say but her mouth was stuffed with Len's food

* * *

><p><strong>Miku didn't have any choice but to swallow it, she started chewing...the rice and the meat was perfectly cooked.<strong>

**So crunchy and soft like the taste of heaven and also...a taste her mom's delicious cooking.**

**As she finished tears well up in her eyes, making Len shocked why she cried again as it was the 2nd time he saw her crying.**

"I-Is something the matter Miku! ?" Len asked worriedly

"Mom..." She said softly

"Mom?" Len said confused

"Yeah, mom...she used to make her cooking taste almost the same as this, it was the most delicious cooking I've ever tasted..."

"Oh, I see..." Len said somehow feels a little happy

"Anyway, thanks for the food. It was very delicious" Miku said and took a few steps to the door

"Wait! are you sure your not still hungry after just eating a chopstick full?" He asked

"It's okay, I could stand without eating for one day" She said and walked off into the door

"Miku...what is it that you want to tell? is there something you've been hiding from the others?" Len asked

**While still sitting there without moving an inch, he finally went back to his class because there was only a few minutes until class continues**

**He sat on his usual desk beside her, while doodling a picture of Miku on his text-book.**

**Oh, how beautiful she is, he thought to himself but why don't people realize that? why?**

* * *

><p><strong>Len decided to went home early today, because of curiosity that maybe can be solved by his big sister Rin.<strong>

**Finally when he was at his home, he quickly took off his shoes from school, took a quick shower, got dressed up and went downstairs.**

"Rin-nee, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?" Rin said as she put her school book away

"About the girl you told me to stay away from...do you know what kind of rumor is it?"

**Rin pondered, when finally she remembered something**.

"Hm...ah! right!... Some say that she killed her parents in order to get money"

"W-what! ? she would never do that!" Len shouted

"I don't know for sure, I just heard it from my friends. Also it was still nice of her auntie to take care of her"

**Len didn't know how to react to that, Miku wouldn't possibly do that to her own parents.**

**Despite when she was crying while eating Len's food that reminded her of her Mom.**

**Her face shows that she wasn't lying at all, she really looks like she missed her parents.**

**Len clenched his fist as tight as he could and turned around.**

"No, I don't believe it at all...I'm sorry I'm going to bed first"

"Wait! are you going to miss dinner?" Rin asked

"I don't feel like eating today, I'm going to study" Len said as he went upstairs to his room

"Okay then, and if you're hungry there are some left over rice"

**Len went into his room and leaned on his door feeling confused and don't know what to do.**

**He can't seem to let her go at any rate, but he doesn't believe that Miku would do that.**

**In order to find out about her he needs to ask her himself, he doesn't care about the consequences he has to deal with.**

**He just wanted to know her a little better and maybe...make her have the same feeling as his towards her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Later at school on P.E class the girls were playing volley ball.<strong>

**But as usual Len could figure out that Miku wouldn't join in to play, while he himself was playing basket ball with his other friends.**

**Suddenly a ball hit Miku on her shin making it bruise, no one helped but just picked up the ball that was next to her and continued playing.**

**Len stopped playing and quickly rushed to Miku who was sitting on the bench by herself.**

**She covered her bruise, thinking that Len would go crazy about it.**

"Are you alright?" Len asked

"I'm fine, it's just a simple bruise I'll just go to the nursery's office" Miku said as she got up carefully

"I'll take you there" Len said as he held her hand

**Miku turned around and looked at his serious face while his hand was gripping hers tightly that feels like he won't let go.**

**She gave a sigh and pulled her hand go from his grip.**

"Fine, but I don't want to see people seeing us holding hands" Miku said with a blush on her face

"Well, let's go" Len said with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>While walking through the empty corridor of the school, Len finally picked up the grudge to ask her.<strong>

**But first he led Miku to the nursery's office first to treat her injury.**

**It seems that no one was there accept for the two of them, Len feels like it's his lucky day.**

**He told Miku to sit on the bed while he get the medicine.**

"Ouch...!" Miku shouted softly while Len was rubbing the cotton on Miku's bruise

"So, feeling all better now?"

"Yeah..." Miku said as she got up from the bed

"Hey, before you go could I ask you something?"

"What is it?...I don't know much"

"Just sit here first" Len said as he patted the side of the sofa

"Is this going to be a long conversation?" Miku asked as she sat next to Len

"Maybe..." Len answered

"Then what is it about?" Miku said while playing with the pen that was on the table infront

"It's about you"

**Miku dropped the pen that she was playing with and didn't tried to move.**

**Len saw her face getting pale, she bit her lip and took the pen that fell on the ground and put it back to it's usual place.**

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"Are those rumors true?"

"I don't know, what do you believe?"

"I think you've never done that to your parents"

"How come you can just say that without any proof?" Miku asked confused

"Because I believe in you"

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's face became red again, she can't control her emotions if Len keeps doing this.<strong>

**No one ever cared about her, but this is the first time anyone actually believed in her.**

**Her heart pounded and started beating really fast, it's the same feeling as Len, but she still wont give in.**

**If she did that she would just put Len in the edge of danger or worse and she doesn't want any of that to happen.**

"Thanks..." Miku said softly with a smile

"You know, you look better if you smile" Len complimented

"W-well let's just go back to the gym!" Miku turned away while blushing again

"Sure" Len said happily

**They walked inside the gym together which grabbed everyone's attention.**

**Girls looked at Miku enviously and in disgust.**

**After school was almost over, Miku wanted to pack her things but she found nothing beside her desk.**

**She's now feeling everyone's gaze to her, laughing or chuckling.**

**Len noticed that Miku's stuff was gone, so he asked all of the students where if they have seen them or not.**

**Finally one student said** "I-I saw this drop on the ground" The student said while holding all Miku's stuff

"The floor? that's not a good place where her stuffs lying, but at least you got it back"

**All the other students stood there watching with guilt.**

**Miku knew that all of them were doing it, but she just stayed cool, it's not like she's up to studying.**

**Teachers hated her too, so there was nothing for her to be worried about.**

"Here" One of them gave her

"..." Miku took her stuff without leaving a thanks

**They were now whispering of how rude she was not even thanking them for giving her stuff back.**

**She was just lucky that Len wanted to help her out.**

**She doesn't deserve to be given Len's kindness.**

"Okay then, let's all go home" Len said when all the students finally left

**Once Miku was ready to go home, she walked to the schools gate to find a group of girls stood infront of it.**

**Miku wasn't afraid at all, instead she pushed one of them aside and went out.**

"H-How dare she ignore me! ? isn't she afraid of us! ?"

"It's okay we'll get her tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>S: Okay, again Miku's going to have some trouble...but this time, she'll face it like a woman!...maybe? so please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**S: Hello! only a few more days until school starts again, I just finished this one chapter *Sigh***

**And thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter! Well, I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**The sun came up again today...it makes me feel like something is trying to burn my face.**

**Why can't the sun just disappear? the moon is cool and beautiful, but that's totally unimportant.**

**As usual people who doesn't know the feeling of suffering are always laughing with their friends or boyfriends...it's making me sick!**

**They wouldn't even talk to me or make friends with me, but if someone would it would be a burden.**

**I hate my life! **_*SPLASH*_

"What...?" I said as my body was dripping with cold and dirty water, I looked up to see two girls laughing at me while holding a bucket.

"Hey look! it's the girl who murdered her parents! why is she all wet?" A student said while pointing at me

"C-come on...! I don't want to get near her!" Another student said in fear while holding her friends hand and ran away

"People who doesn't know any shame" I said softly

**The bell was ringing and everyone hurried inside before class starts, I'm too lazy to attend so I just skipped.**

**But I decided to stay in school so if I by any chance run off to someone who think I should be in school they'll probably yell at me.**

**I took a stroll around observing things everywhere but nothing interesting.**

**Suddenly I heard something in the bushes, so I took a closer look and found a little kitten covered with lots of bruise.**

**As I wanted to touch it, it hissed at me angrily and scratched my hand.**

"Your a nasty little kitten aren't you?" I asked with a annoyed tone while rubbing my wound

"Hisss!" It replied and ran away

"I guess you and I are on the same boat..." I said

**After that kitten made my hand burst in pain, I went to my usual sakura tree to take a nap.**

**I heard the recess bell ring, but continued my nap when someone hit my shin causing me to wake up.**

**The same girls I met at the gate yesterday, I bet they have issue's about me.**

"What do you want?" I asked carelessly

"I bet you know what we want" She asked me again with a huge smirk

"What...? I don't know anything" I said back

"Don't play stupid girlie! what did you do to make Len give you that much attention! ?"

"He just came to me for no reason, don't blame me if he doesn't want to spend some time with you" I said with a smile

**The leader of that group of girls started to lost her self control and started to kick me repeatedly.**

**All of them did the same to me, but it's still isn't as bad as I was did to Aunt Meiko.**

**If they hated me so much and wanted attention from Len why can't they just make their move? people like these are cowards.**

**Beating one person with a bunch...so I stood up from my position and looked straight at their face making them look slightly pale.**

"H-Hey! are you not afraid of us?"

I smirked and said "Nah, I've been through more worst then this. I feel like all your beating is like an ant biting my finger making an itch"

**I walked passed them while all of them were looking at me in fright.**

"And also...if you want Len. you can have him, I have no interest in him at all" I said and walked off

**I went to the roof top, while thinking. When is my life going to end?**

**I want to meet mom and dad again, why do I have to have this kind of life? do I have a meaning to live?**

**I looked down from on top of the roof to the hard concrete floor below me.**

**Maybe if I do this I might not have to deal with anything anymore, and I might see mom and dad up in heaven!**

**So that Aunt Meiko could have no one to make her slave, and I will not have any regrets.**

**I smiled and took a step closer to the edge.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>**

**I was worried that Miku didn't came to class today, but she did say that she likes to skip classes.**

**But I don't know, I'm still worried about her. Suddenly a group of girls came over to me and greeted me happily.**

**It still didn't took my thoughts about Miku, but still it's nice to see someone happy.**

**Maybe they know where Miku was all this time.**

"Hey, guys do you know where Miku might be?" I asked

"W-well, we saw her just now..." She answered while sweat covered her face

"Are you okay?" I asked while placing my hand on her forehead

**Her face suddenly turned bright red, is there something wrong with her?**

"Kyaaa! No! I'm fine I'm fine! I did saw Miku just now, I saw her went to the roof top"

"Really? thanks, I'll be going now okay?" I said and walked out of the class

"Aww,I'm so jealous of you Rina-chan!"

"It's my lucky day I guess! Tee hee!"

**As I headed up to the roof top, I saw Miku and was relieved.**

**Then I noticed something, she was really on the edge of it, suddenly she leaned forwards looking like she wanted to fall.**

**Wait is she thinking that she wants to...suicide? I won't let that happen!**

**I quickly dashed and grabbed her body, she was shocked, but then I lost my balance and we both fell to the other side.**

**It's a good thing she was ontop of me, or she'll hurt herself. She got up from me and started to speak**

"Again, why did you do that?" She asked me

"What were you trying to do! ?" I asked her while holding her arm

"It's none of your business!" She said and yanked away her hand from my grip

"Were you trying to suicide?" I asked

"If so, it's my own decision! not yours! no one cares about me anyway! I want to meet my mom and dad!"

"I care...and your mom and dad care about you too" I said to her

"You say that because, you like me but in a few more years I'll definitely think that you're going to forget me"

"If you think negative things all the time maybe all of that will come true"

"I just want to meet mom and dad again..."

"I don't think your mom and dad wants to see their daughter suicide, if you did wouldn't that be running away from fate?"

**Miku was speechless after all I said was true, even though my parents aren't with me I still have my sister.**

**And If I leave her like that, I bet she'll be sad and I don't want that to happen.**

**I still have a meaning in life, and I just have to go with it.**

"You just don't know anything! I've been suffering all my life! and-" She said but was cut off by me

"Stop it! you know you're still considered lucky that you can still go to school like this, but think about other people who might be suffering much more worst than you do, some might have lost their parents and doesn't have a home to live in and can't afford school! you should be grateful"

"Then I'm such a horrible person...I'm a coward, I want to be strong but I still can't...I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry dad"

"Now, you understand?" I asked

"Yeah, thank you...again. I probably should deal with my own problems now after what you said"

"you know not all problems should be dealt alone, sometimes you need someone to share it to" I said as I hugged her

"S-So, do you mind if I tell you about my problems?" She said nervously with a blush

"Sure" I said and kissed her forehead

"Huh...!" Miku pouted with a blush and looked away

"Well, it's getting late we should go home" I said

"Okay" She said as she grabbed my hand

**I felt her smooth warm hand just gripping to mine's, just made my day!**

**I think there's still a chance for me to get close to her.**

**I just hope so...**

* * *

><p><strong>S: Sorry, for the short chapter! me have no more ideas! have to wait until I go to the mall to find references!<strong>

**Please review! oh, and also I didn't make Neru a bad guy because I use her too much to have the bad role, I feel sorry for her! :3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**S: Hi how's everybody doing? *silence* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I haven't updated for so long!**

**y'know usual school and stuff, it's my 2nd semester by the way and I have to work really hard. I guess that goes for you guys too**

**I've been doing this chapter from day to day took me 2 weeks to finish.**

**Since I'll be having a holiday for 4 days because of Chinese new year , I hope I can update more of my stories.**

**I wish you all a happy Chinese new year!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**Later at the next morning, I was sitting in my usual table while reading an old manga I found yesterday.**

**It was a shoujo manga about romance and stuff like that.**

**It usually happens if a boy transfers school to meet a girl who is usually clueless and can't do anything.  
><strong>

** At the story when her childhood friend wanted to be with her as he had feelings deep inside him for years, she could say no and**

**come up with excuses that sounds like..."I'm, sorry...I can't" or "I think my bond with him is much more stronger..."**

**How could that possibly be true! ? he and her bond must be much stronger as they always hung out for years.**

**I was getting irritated reading this, is this what normal girls like to read? I guess I don't understand a thing.**

**My hand was scratching at the girls cute, innocent and pretty face holding the boy's hands as if they really suited each other.**

"Puh...stupidest story ever..." I said and threw the manga aside

"Miku-chan!" Someone said and hugged me from behind while wrapping his/her hand on my face

"W-who is this! ?" I said while trying to let go of the hand

"What do you mean 'who is this?' it's me Len" He said and uncovered my eyes

"What do you want?" I said

"Is that all you can say? every time I greet you I always get the same response. Can't you say something else?"

"Don't bother me...happy?" I said and looked away

"After all you I did for you yesterday, and this is how you repay me? and you were acting all so cute like 'S-So, do you mind if I tell you about my problems?' I still remember it perfectly" Len said and laughed

"Okay, fine fine. Good morning Len!" I said forcing a smile that looks really fake as I was trying to prove I'm fake

"Hey, are you trying to get on my bad side or something?"

"Looks that way" I said while smiling

**While continuing arguing with Len someone opened the door...the teacher, called me.**

**I bet I'm into trouble again...when I went out of the class I was shocked as I saw Aunt Meiko with another boy beside her.**

**She was smiling at me innocently dressed like a proper kind lady.**

**I asked her nicely as if nothing ever happened between her and me.**

"Aunt Meiko...what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, Miku-chan good news! this boy right here from now on is going to be in your class!" She said happily

"What...? why?" I said confused

"Me and his family agreed to pair you up together! he come's from a rich family you know"

"It's nice to meet you Miku, my name is Ted Kasane" He said and kissed my hand

_(I doubt that this was her reason for pairing me up with this boy)_

"Nice to meet you to.." I said while rubbing my hand that he kissed on the back of my skirt

**I looked at Aunt Meiko she was smiling but her face show's that if I do anything to prevent this I might be punished by her.**

**The teacher seems to like this Ted kid...who is he actually?**

"I have to go to work now, I'll leave you two okay?" Aunt Meiko said and walked off while waving

"Let's go introduce yourself to everyone! Miku, you go back in to the class first" The teacher said to Ted and then to me

**I walked to the class and sat back to my table and sighed out loud.**

**Waiting for him to finish introducing himself to the whole class, while girls were screaming like crazy.**

**I mean don't they have something better to do? rather that screaming at boys making them freaked out?  
><strong>

"We have a new student today class, be nice to him okay! Now, please introduce yourself"

"Hello everyone, my name is Ted Kasane it's very nice to meet you all today" He said and smiled to the girls

"Oh wow! he's so cute!"

"Maybe he's going to be Len's rival! I'm so excited!"

"Miku, you know him?" Len asked

"No, not in a million years" I said in reply

"You can take your seat now Ted, it's right there near the locker" The teacher said while pointing

**As Ted was walking to his seat, he stood there looking at it, not sitting at all.**

**He suddenly looked at me and gave me a smile, I gulped while seeing his innocent but filled with evil face.  
><strong>

**Len was wondering why he seems like he already knew me, I just wrapped my hands and stayed silent.**

"Um...excuse me Mrs...but if you don't mind I want Miku to sit next to me"

"Why is that?" The teacher asked confused

"I just feel that I'm more comfortable when I'm with her, since I'm a new student here" He said

"What?" I said as I raised my head towards his direction

"Well, we have to ask Miku first, she really likes to sit in the back...what do you say Miku?" She asked me

**I was starting to sweat, his face was now saying 'if you don't do what I say you know what will happen'**

**I guess I have no choice, I have to do it even though he pisses me off.**

"Okay, I'll sit right next to him" I said and stood up from my seat

"Wait, Miku-" Len tried to say but I cut him off by giving him a cold stare

**I gathered up my things and moved towards the table right next to him in exchange for another girl to sit next to Len.**

"Are you okay now Ted?"

"Yes thank you Mrs" He said and smiled

"Okay, let's start today's lesson! open your history book" The teacher said ans she went back up to the table

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**I can't believe Miku want's to sit with him...does that mean they have a connection or something?**

**But she doesn't even like other people, again she still has something that she doesn't want to tell me.**

**Then the girl sat on the seat that Miku sat next to me, her hair was yellow coloured and was let loose.**

**I knew her as a student in this class but she rarely talks to me though.**

"Hi, your name is Lily right?" I asked her

"Y-Yeah" She said with a blush

"I hope we could work together" I said with a smile

"I hope so too!" She said loudly

**As class began to have recess, I wanted to eat with Miku again, but suddenly Ted had his hand on her shoulder and walked out.**

**Miku was so quiet as if she can't do anything to prevent this, unlike me she always complains.**

**It's beginning to make me feel hurt so much...I felt a tug on my shirt seeing Lily looking at me.**

"I was wondering if we could have lunch together" She said

_(Well, I've got no one to share lunch time with I guess it would be okay)_

**I suggested that both of us eat at the roof top, the same place where me and Miku both had our lunches.**

**As I opened the door I saw Miku and Ted sitting next to each other pretty close as if they're more than friends.**

**I gripped my hand as tight as I could and walked inside, next to both of them but a few meters away.**

**Ted looked at me and waved while eating his lunch.**

"I wonder why he's waving at me like that?" I said a bit annoyed

"Maybe he's trying to be friendly..." Lily said as she chomped her takoyaki

"I hope that's the only reason" I said

**While eating I couldn't help but stare at Miku this whole time, she was just sitting there eating with no energy.**

**I wish I was Ted...but what confuses me is that Miku would do anything what he says.**

**When they both had finished eating, both of them returned to the class but before, they walked out of the door...**

**I saw Ted gave a small peck on Miku's cheek, her face was bright red and I can't stand this kind of scenery.**

**So I wanted to run after her but something caught my way, Lily was holding my hand not wanting to let go.**

"Lily?" I asked her

"Can't you just stay here?" She asked me

"I'm sorry but-" I said and was cut off

"Is she that Important?"

"I g-guess she is..." I said a little confused of what I should say

"But she already has a boyfriend..."

"I don't know for sure, but I want to find out"

"I think you should give up on chasing after her..." She said as her bangs covered her face

**My eyes shot wide open, why would she say such thing. I remembered that she is a quiet student in class.**

**It's really surprising coming out of her mouth.**

"Why is that?" I asked

"It's because..." She trembled.

**I was starting to feel a heavy atmosphere around me and her, I could feel the pressure coming out from her.**

**She was still gripping my hand tightly and started to sweat.**

"I Love you...Len" She said

"What...?" I asked

"Yes, I love you...please, always stay by my side. I don't want you to go, at first I was really excited that me and Miku could exchange seats

So that I could get close to you. But will you accept my feelings?"

"I don't know" I said

"Do you still have a crush on Miku?" She asked me

"I still have feelings for her..I...I want to know her better"

"Is that so..." She said

"Yes...I think so"

"If that's the case, I'll change for 'll see the new me tomorrow" She said leaving me

**I sighed and scratched my cheek softly while looking at the sky**

"What does that mean? I'm not good at dealing with these love things aren't I?" I said to myself

* * *

><p><strong>S: So how was it? I was really trembling as how fast my hand could type making this story.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it! please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! guys! again a thousand apologies for not updating! three more months until I graduate from 8th grade.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this story! it's a 2.000 words long story ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal P.O.V<span>**

**At the afternoon when school was finished...both Miku and Len were heading home.**

**They constantly met each other by accident, Len gave a big sigh while Miku scratched her back.**

**She wanted to tell her relationship with Ted, but she doesn't know why it was so hard for her.**

**She looked straight up to Len and opened her mouth.  
><strong>

"Len..." Miku started

"What is it?" He asked

"About Ted..." Miku wanted to say but was unsure if it was alright with Len

"What about him? you two seem pretty close together" Len said a bit disappointed

"Well, I have to tell you something"

"Hm?"

"I'm engaged to Ted... so, I think... you should just give up on me" Miku said straightly but with sad eyes

"Oh...I see" Len said shocked but tried to stay calm

"I' going home, I'll see you later" She said and headed towards the street

**Len looked at her face of sadness and disappointment, he could see that she was not happy with how she was in the relationship.**

**But he realized that he wasn't good enough to stay by her side.**

**He had never been able to help her, he doesn't even know a single thing about her life.**

**But he doesn't know why his heart keeps saying 'I can't leave her like this, I still want to have a chance...'**

"Does this mean, I don't have to see you again?" Len said softly

**While still looking at Miku, something hit her from the street, it was a car...Len's eyes widen in horror.**

**He saw Miku's body thrown up to the sky and fall roughly on the hard concrete street.**

**Blood was covered all over her. Len quickly rushed up to her almost teared.**

"M-Miku ! somebody! please help!" Len shouted

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**The driver went out from his car and called an ambulance.**

**I was waiting there while holding her hand...she had suffered so much, and this is all she gets?**

**She has never experienced happiness and is this how her life will end?**

**I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to erase all those negativity and I'll have to believe that she is going to be okay.**

**Soon, the ambulance took Miku inside, I talked to the doctor and he allowed me to come along.**

**When we reached to the hospital, she was carried to the emergency room.**

**I waited with stress wondering if she was going to make it.**

"God, please save her" I prayed

**The doctor came out from the room and gave me a smile.**

**I was relieved seeing the doctor's face, he patted my back trying to give me a little comfort.**

"She is going to be okay" He said

"Is she badly injured?"

"Well, she needs to stay here for a couple of months...she's still unconscious though"

"Then, can I meet her?" I asked

"Why don't you wait for a while, until we get her in a room"

"Sure, thank you doctor"

"And don't worry, we already contacted someone from her contact list"

**I gulped at the number on that book of hers, I had a bad feeling that person might be unpleasant.**

**When they had send Miku to a room, they left me and her alone.**

I saw her face covered up with bandages, and bruises around her body.

"I'm sorry Miku..." I said to her

"I didn't know that this would happen to you.."

"I should've been there to protect you"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miku's P.O.V<span>**

**What happened? why does my body feel heavy and painful? did something happen?**

**...**

**I remember that I was saying goodbye to Len and then...I, was I hit by something?**

**am I in heaven? is my mom and dad here?**

**A ray of light showed up...I saw two figures right in front of me, they look similar...are they? could it be?**

**When the image got clear, I saw my mom and dad. I quickly rushed up to them and gave them a hug**

"Mom! Dad! I missed you both so much!" I said

"Miku!" they both shouted

"Am I in heaven?" I asked

"You're a bit close. but no" My mom said

"You're in a place where people are decided to stay alive or not" Continued my Dad

"But I think, you can still have a chance to live Miku!" My Mom said with a smile

**Then I remembered the stuff I suffered on earth, I don't want to go back...**

**I want to stay here...with mom and dad.**

"No! I don't want to stay alive! I-I don't want to suffer anymore! I want to be with both of you!" I shouted

"Miku, I know it's hard...but you still have a future. You just have to believe" My dad patted my head

"We've been watching you ever since that accident happen between us and Aunt Meiko and we're really sorry..."

"Miku, did you know. That someone might be disappointed if you were gone? that person is waiting for you right now...he is always thinking about you"

"Who? I don't have anyone who cares about me accept you two..." I said confused

"Try and think harder" My dad said

**I thought of a person...but who? ...then suddenly an Image of Len popped to my mind.**

**I remembered when I wanted to try and suicide, but Len stopped me...**_"I care...and your mom and dad care about you too" he said_

**My heart was beating faster, I don't know why...is it because I'm falling for Len?**

**No, that can't be right...my face was burned up, and both my parents were laughing at me.**

"Who are you thinking Miku?" My dad teased me

"I-I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT LEN!" I said loudly and then embarrassed myself

"Len, huh? I bet you two make a great couple!" My mom said happily

"We do not!" I said angrily

**We all laughed and suddenly my mom looked at a watch that was on her wrist.**

**I stopped laughing and wanted to know what's going on.**

**Both my parents looked at each other and nodded, they looked at me with a sad face.**

"Miku, our time with you is up, we have to go back"

"What? are you guys going to leave?"

"No, we will always be with you"

"Be a strong girl okay Miku?" My mom said and kissed my fore head

"What ever happens, we will always love you" My dad said and did the same

"Bye, Miku...we will miss you" They said and waved at me while I was getting far from them

**I ran as hard as I could but it was useless, I couldn't catch up with them.**

"Wait Mom! Dad!" I said and reached out my hand

"Miku, why don't you be friends with Len? I'm sure he could protect you" They both said before vanishing

"Please don't go..." I said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>**

**I was still waiting for Miku to wake up, when suddenly I saw Ted from behind.**

**He was looking at me annoyingly and sat down on the chair beside me.**

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"The doctor called me, I'm making sure my future bride doesn't ruin her face...turns out she's okay" He said plainly

**Is he for real? judging them just by looks? I want to punch him so bad!**

**Hey, when did I get so high tempered? I used to be the quiet type of person...I guess I'm turning more like Miku.**

**I calmed down, trying to ignore him for saying that and smiled at him.**

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked me

"I was, just returning the smile you gave me earlier" I said and stick my tongue out

"Whatever..." He said and looked back at Miku

"You sure, look like a rich kind of person. Why do you want to have her as you fiancee anyway?" I asked

"Look, I'm just here to see her, so-"

**Ted was cut of as he saw Miku woke up from her bed while shouting "DON'T GO!"**

**We were both confused, what was she dreaming about?**

**Miku turned to me before she saw Ted and quickly hugged me, I was starting to blush and panic.**

"M-Miku you're awake!" I said

"I knew, you were there for me..." She said while crying

**Miku broke our hug and rubbed her eyes, she saw Ted with a really unhappy face.**

**For me it's a face of victory! but Miku isn't happy too, that make's it half a victory.**

"Ted, you're also here..." Miku smiled weakly and also gave him a hug but a little weaker

"I'm going to leave now..." Ted said and got up

"Thank you for visiting me..." Miku said

"Get some rest, I'll be back tomorrow and Len you should probably go home too" Ted said

"I guess I should" I said, but before I got up Miku took my hand and looked at me with a blush

"C-can't you just stay with me a bit longer?" She asked

"Are you sure? don't you hate it when I'm around?" I asked

"It's not what you're thinking! it's just that I don't want you to bother Ted while he's going home.." She answered

"Fine, I'll stay for a couple more minutes..Ted why don't you just go home first?" I said

"I'm going then..." He said and walked out of the room

"Be careful!" Miku said

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ted's P.O.V<span>**

**I walked out from Miku's room leaving Len with her in there.**

**I don't know why, I feel so furious like this...I'm not the jealous type am I? and there's no way Miku would turn me down!**

**My family's famous and I'm rich! besides, Len isn't anything compared to me!**

**But I've always thought that someone like Miku is easy to get...but I guess I was wrong.**

**I need to make Len disappear and stay away from her! this is where he crossed the line...and so the battle begins!**

* * *

><p><strong>S: I hope you guys liked it! and thank you to Alice De Blois for always reviewing! and you guys too! please review!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**S: Hi! yeah, so I updated but I think this chapter is a bit confusing, so if there's anything you don't understand just PM me okay?**

**I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Len's P.O.V<span>  
><strong>

**After a moment we saw Ted leave the room, the atmosphere became quiet.**

**Miku fixed her hair and looked at me, she began to speak.**

"Len, did you hear me talking while I was a sleep?" She asked

"Um...yeah, what happened? did you dream of something bad?" I asked

"No, it's not bad. I saw my parents" She said with her face a little sad

"Oh...did they say anything to you?"

"They said the same thing you did"

"Really? then they're looking after you right?"

"I know they are, but I still miss them..."

"You'll meet them again someday" I said while patting her head and gave her a smile

**Miku turned around while blushing, she played with her finger on her bed.**

**She sighed and looked outside of her window and opened it.**

**The wind blew inside the room, the smell of the fresh air and the sound of cars honking every single minute.**

**She turned back to me while I was waiting for her response.**

"You know Len...when we first met I thought you were trying to mock/tease me because I'm rude"

"But when I keep making myself believe that you were just some person blocking my way...I guess I was wrong. You were always there for me"

**I gave her another smile and held her hand, she looked at me surprised while my other hand was touching her cheek**

**She was blushing more and more, I felt heat on it and chuckled while she gave me a pout and turned away again.**

"I'm not going to do anything to you so don't worry!" I said

"And I forgot to mention, I think you've changed! you were a quiet person when I met you before!" She said annoyed then coughed

"Do you want me to get you a drink?" Len asked

**Miku nodded and I walked outside the room to find a cafeteria here, suddenly I walked pass by someone and she tapped my back.**

**I looked at her, she was a only a lady but she looks mysterious and it gave me chills for some reason.**

**She gave me a huge grin with a slightly evil face.**

"Hey, handsome boy" She said with a wink

"U-uh...hi ma'am..." I said awkwardly

"So, do you need something?" She asked

"Nope! I have going to the cafeteria, so if you'll excuse me" I said then she grabbed my hand

**My body started shivering, her hand was so cold! I turned back to her and tried to stay cool.**

**She handed me a strange looking crystal and gave a thumbs up.**

**I looked at her confused, what is she trying to do?**

"Eh..thanks" I said while looking at it

"It's no ordinary crystal! that has the power to-" She said but was cut by a nurse who was looking for her

"Mrs. Catherine! how many time's have I told you not to be messing around when you ares till sick" She said and dragged her out from my sight

_(What a strange lady...)_

**I quickly went to the cafeteria to get some water and went back to Miku's room.**

**I walked inside and saw her reading some kind of magazine and gave her the bottle of water.**

"What took you so long?" She asked

"Something just came up on the way" I said and sighed

"What was it?"

"I dunno, it was a lady. She handed me this weird looking of crystal" I said and showed it to her

"Let me see" Miku said then suddenly the crystal shined when both of us touched it and we were also blacked out

**I finally woke up but found out that I was in Miku's bed, I didn't remember I was sleeping here.**

**When I rubbed my eyes to get a clearer vision, I saw myself sleeping beside me.**

**I was shocked, what is going on? I woke up my other self if I could find some answers.**

** When he woke up, he screamed in terror and fell to the ground**

"I-Is that me?" He said

"What do you mean?" I said

"Why are you me?" He said

"Why are you me?" I said the same

"Len? is that you?" He asked

"Miku? you're inside my body?"

"It sure looks like it...what should we do now?" She asked

"Quick! find that crystal" I said and jumped off Miku's bed

**We searched and searched but it was nowhere to be found, it was getting late so we decided to give up and rest.**

"I can't live like this my whole life!" Miku screamed with my body

"And I can't wear a skirt for my whole life either, but what can we do? let's just rest. You should go home" I said

"How? I'm you" She said

"Here's my address, find it...also I have a big sister her name is Rin. Just talk normally to her"

"Right, thanks. I'll be going then" Miku said and walked out

"Yup, make sure not to mess up my room" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

**I walked out from the hospital and tried to search for Len's house, I walked around the streets still I couldn't find it.**

**While walking I sense people looking at me , most of them are girls and some are their boyfriends with eyes like knife.**

**Suddenly one of them walked towards me with a smile, I smirked and thought of something fun to do. **

**Since I'm Len and popular with girls now, I wonder If I could use this great opportunity!**

"Are you going home?" She said while showing her long eyelashes and red lips**  
><strong>

"Yes, but I'm a little lost could you help me?" I said with a smile

"M-me! ? oh! sure! sure! I love too!" She said and grabbed my hand

**I laughed on the way feeling how fun it is being Len, but I guess he is a kind person who doesn't like to mess with other people.**

**Since I'm a bit of a rude person, I think it doesn't matter...hehe I should take care of Len's pride or maybe my mom and dad will be**

**disappointed if they saw me messing him up and not his room.**

"Here we are!" She said

"Thanks"

"I-I'll see you later!" She said and walked off

**I entered Len's house and saw a girl sitting on a couch while reading a book about fashion and glamor like stuff.**

**She heard the door when I came in and looked at me with a grumpy face.**

**She stood up from her couch and folded her arms together.**

"Why are you home so late?" She asked me

"I was um...having a study group at my friends house!" I said

"Well, next time give me a call! you're making your onii worried" She said and got back to her book

"Yes, and I'm sorry onii" I said then I walked up to Len's room

**I opened the door revealing a neat room with a normal bed and table, with everything fit for a student.**

**I tossed myself into his bed, it was really comfortable...I got back up and take a peek at his closet to find something I could use to sleep.**

**I took one out and closed the closet, I went to the mirror while holding the pajama with me.**

_(how am I going to change like this?) I thought while looking at the figure of Len in the mirror_

**I took Len's tie from his school uniform and tied my eyes with it until I was finished changing  
><strong>

"Finally!" I said and threw myself again to the bed while falling a sleep

* * *

><p><strong>S: So how was it? yeaaa...sorry not much romance in this one! but I'll do better on the next. Please review XD<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**S: Ehhh...so finally done with my exams :D starting to update again! hopefully I could pass my 8th grade successfully!**

**and hope you guys could still enjoy this story even though I update longer than I used to! sorry to keep you all waiting _**

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**A few moments later after Miku or should I say my other self left the room.**

** I was sleeping in Miku's body which now the pain is me who is experiencing, I swore that I felt like I could've died there if the pain keeps**

**continuing and I hope I could quickly be myself again, back to Len.**

**Just then, I heard someone turned the door knob, immediately I woke up and stood sitting on my bed.**

**I saw a figure of a lady in red which I don't recognize at all.**

**She gave me a smirk and grabbed my hand forcefully.**

"Ow...!" I screamed painfully

"Don't sit your ass like a princess! We need to go home and do some work" She said and dragged me from my bed forcefully again which made me fall

"Get up!" She said again

I got up and did as she said a bit shaky, the nurse suddenly came in to check me weather I needed something when the lady walked pass her while taking me.

"Excuse me madam, but that patient hasn't fully recovered yet" She said concerned

"Well, she'll probably heal as usual when she gets home, so there's no need for special treatment"

"But ma-"

"I'll pay at the cashier, she's not fully healed yet so you better not charge me for a full bill"

**The nurse nodded and just stood there holding her files, while the lady continued to drag me to the cash register to pay my hospital bill.**

**Something caught her eye and she bent down to pick up something that was on the ground.**

"What's this? a crystal?" She said as she held on to it

* * *

><p>"This is why I didn't want you to go to the hospital, this cost me money! and why can't you just die so that I don't have to waste more money! it'll be much easier" She said as she gave money to the cashier<p>

**This lady is scary, is Miku dealing things like this everyday that caused her miserable? she must be her aunt everyone's talking about**

**The rumors are lies! she not kind even a bit kind, this is why I'm not interested in rumors.**

**She dragged me off again after paying and went outside to get in to her car.**

**I also wanted to get in but she stopped me.**

"Wait! what are you doing?" She said

"Getting into the car..." I replied softly

"No way I want to be caught with a dirty girl like you! just walk home like you usually do"

"But it's freezing outside"

"So what? You've experienced much worse than this"

"Well, can you give me the address?"

"C'mon! it's right in your pocket EVERY SINGLE DAY HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STUPID! I want to see you home before midnight, and if you aren't there! just watch what I'll do to you!" She said and drove away from me

**I grabbed something from my pocket and looked at the note that was in it, where the address was written.**

**I recognize where it is, the information I knew of that place is where people stay with a low budget.**

**So it's not a sweet home to live in, maybe beggars or starving people.**

**I wasn't able to reach home before midnight because I was still experiencing the pain of having a car crash right infront of me, I couldn't**

**even barely walk right and I wasn't properly dressed to go outside and feel the cold weather, it was definitely a challenge but I was able to**

**get home even when I'm not on time.**

**I opened the door to see the same lady waiting for me with a beer in her hand, I had a bad feeling that she might be drunk.**

**She stood up and started yanking my hair causing me to bend down screaming in pain while she poured her left over beer on top of my head**

**She drank half of it and spit it on my face, I wanted to fight back but I'm in no condition to fight, so I wanted to run away from her**

**But she locked the door when I went in, there's no way I could escape this.**

"I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN RID OF YOU ALONG WITH YOUR PARENTS! OH HOW I HATED ALL OF YOU! I-I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" She said with a bottle of glass beer holding it like she would hit me

**I quickly got back on my foot and ran to the door and tried to open it by force, I kicked it as hard as I could**

**It's a good thing this door was pretty old and it could break easily, after that I ran out from the house while hearing her yell**

"Don't you dare run away from me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ted's P.O.V<strong>

**I was so disappointed that I'd lost to the normal kid named Len. What does he have that I don't? Money? Fame? I have all of those!**

**So why is it that she prefers him more than me? I'd thought that she would fall for me in first sight, I guess she wasn't as easy as the**

**other girls that I have usually met in school.**

**I wanted to see her one more time before I really leave from the hospital, and to check weather that Len kid is still around...**

**I went back to Miku's room and turned the door knob to see she wasn't there but was a nurse tidying up the mess of the used room.**

**I was confused that she'd left early before fully recovering, has she felt better yet? Only one way to find out.**

"Excuse me, nurse?" I said

"Oh! yes, what can I help you with?" She said while turning her head to me

"Where's the last patient who stayed here? has she fully recovered yet? it's Miku"

"Yes, Ms. Miku, she left with a lady just now claiming it was her niece so I had no other choice but to let them go home because she was really demanding for her to be taken home, and no she hasn't fully recovered yet"

"What ! did she left anything here?"

"Well, I saw this weird looking crystal on the ground, so I'd thought it might belong to her" She said and gave it to me

"Why would she leave something like this?" I said while looking a bit closer to it

"Pardon me sir, but the guest has to go home now since visiting time is over"

"Okay, I'll be on my way and thank you for the information" I said and left the hospital

**I went to my car for a drive to Miku's house (S: he's a free rich young man so let's just ignore him and let him do what he wants :D)**

**It was really getting late, but something just keeps me thinking about her if she's alright**

**I've never been concerned about someone like this in my life, I guess she's just special and I feel like I don't want to lose Len with this kind of standard.**

**I've finally stepped arrived infront of the house, I stepped out of the car and went nearer t the house which was unpleasant looking.**

**I saw Miku kicked the door open and bumped to me, she was covered in more bruises than she did in the hospital, I was much more worried now.**

"Miku?" I said as I looked at her while holding both of her shoulders

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

**When I opened the door, I ran as fast as I could that I didn't realize what was infront of me.**

**I suddenly bumped to someone and looked up to see the person that I recognize as Ted.**

**Not really the person I'd like to see but was glad that I bumped to him.**

"Miku?" He said while putting his hands on my shoulders

"No time to talk, wait! you have a car?" please drive me somewhere! quick!"

"E-eh? o-okay hop in!"

**I opened the car's door and went in, I didn't look back weather that lady was going to chase me or not but I was glad I got out of there**

**I leaned to the car's seat and sighed while looking at the window at the scenery of lights passing by.**

**I was really tired to day...felt like I'm going to lose my consciousness any moment now.**

**Ted coughed and strike a sudden conversation with me.**

"So, why are you in such a panic?"

"It's a long story..."

"Is something going on with you and Ms. Meiko? have you guys got into a fight?" He asked

"Yeah..." I replied and not looking at him

"Yup" I said straightforwardly

"Let's drop by to my house"

"Sure...*moans*" I said sleepily and dozed off

* * *

><p><strong>S: And that takes care of that! please review *_*<strong>


End file.
